Aquatic Evils
by BlessedMC
Summary: OH TEH NOES! Squids have kidnapped Ty and have brought Adam and Jason into Minecraft! What's worse- In exchange for Ty's life, they want Adam. And they haven't made it easy to make it to them in the least. Why would they, they're squids! No pairing, except for Adam x Budder, of course. Rated T for cursing and such shenanigans. First SkyDoesMinecraft fic on here! WOOOOO! Mm, budder.
1. Prologue

_WOOOOO! First Minecraft fic AND first SkyDoesMinecraft fic! I WIN! Anywhoodles, here's mah prologue to Aquatic Evils! Enjoy!_

Aquatic Evils

Prologue

"Do you have the prisoner?" the shadowed man asked in a voice reminiscent of anyone that says 'swag' on a regular basis.

"Yes, my lord," one of his servants said in an equally annoying voice, waving his arm in the direction of two soldiers holding a struggling burlap sack.

The shadowed man motioned for the soldiers to empty the bag. Ty fell out, head first, landing on his ear, which wasn't very good for him at all. In fact, it was very painful because of the rectangular, green speaker on his headset. Ty tried to stand up, but his wrists were bound, making it a bit tougher.

The man motioned for the soldiers to take Ty to the prison block, but Ty wouldn't go quietly.

"Mmmmmmpphhmmmnnnnnmmmmd!" Ty tried to speak as the soldiers dragged him away, but they had gagged him to prevent headaches from all the yelling he would have done.

"Good to know. But whatever you just said makes no difference to our plans. Soon we will have Sky in our custody, and we will be able to destroy all the butter!" the man yelled, walking from the shadows to reveal a very retarded-looking blue face.

_Yes, I know, it's pretty short. But it's a prologue, and the chapters WILL get longer! BAI NAO!_

_-Jordyn out!_

***disappears in shower of Eyes of Ender***

tee hee!


	2. Videos and Kidnappings

_**Wassup?! Look, I brought another chapter for your enjoyment! (It looked a lot longer on my phone)**_

_**Tip of the Day: Never waste delicious budder on a squid's ugly face.**_

Chapter 1

Videos and Kidnappings

_*3 hours _earlier*

"Hey guys, Sky here, and I'm with Minecraft Universe, and today we are playing Epic Jump Map Budder Edition!" Adam said into his microphone, making his avatar jump around with Jason's avatar. Ty was playing too, but as a part of the map's plotline, he was hiding for the time being. Adam and Jason walked outside the little house and took a quick look around, before going back in and completing the simple parkour on the other side of the house to get the golden armor, or as Adam called it, budder armor, in the upper area of the little house. They both dropped down to the main level and walked back out of the house, only to encounter a problem with their little charade as they looked patiently at the rules board a little ways away.

"Ty? Ty, you're supposed to walk out now," Jason said a bit worriedly after a few minutes, watching as their friend's tag behind the rules board stayed still. They waited a few more seconds, before suddenly Adam heard Ty's headset fall onto his desk as he disconnected from the server,

"Ty! Are you ok?" Adam asked, opening up his Skype window to find that Ty had also disconnected from the call.

"Holy shit, Jason, where's Ty? This isn't funny!" Adam said in the tone of someone who was either very pissed off, worried as hell, or both.

"I don't know! We didn't plan this! I swear!" Jason said back, less pissed, but a bit more worried.

"I swear to God, if this is some practical joke I'm going to personally…" Adam began to yell into his microphone but was cut off by a small beep coming from his computer. He opened up his email to discover a new message had arrived. Adam opened it and read it aloud so Jason could hear, unaware that his friend had just gotten the same email.

_Hello Sky._

_You may be a bit worried about your friend. But don't worry, he is okay. If you want to prevent his… untimely death, then I suggest you and your other friend go to these coordinates and try to get to our base._

_Good luck, because you will need it. We're just that awesome. I mean, how many squid overlords do you know?_

_-Dirt the Squid, Leader and Overlord of the Squid Army_

Adam read the message through a few times, then opened up the attachment to reveal what looked like a screenshot of someone's Minecraft, complete with coordinates, the seed, and a picture of a portal built from an alternating pattern of budder blocks and black wool.

"Jason, did you hear..." Adam said, still mulling over the email in his mind.

"I didn't need to, I got the same message. Do you think we're being trolled?"

"Maybe, but it couldn't hurt to go look at this seed and stuff. I'm willing to look at it. Are you?"

"Sure. Can you set it up? I still have some issues with this stuff."

"No problem."

The call went quiet as Adam set up the seed on a server. Every so often mumbles were heard, but it was silent otherwise. After a minute or two of messing around with the world, Adam said, "Ok, it's up."

"Are we going to walk there? It seems pretty far," Jason said after logging on and discovering that he wasn't in creative and didn't have access to commands.

"No, I was going to teleport over there and quickly build a shelter of sorts before teleporting you over," Adam replied as his avatar disappeared on Jason's screen.

"Oh... oh my god," Adam said after the chunks loaded on his screen, looking at his computer with disbelief.

"What? What is it? Teleport me over there," Jason said, searching around his little area for anything strange. Adam was still extremely confused as he typed in the teleport command to bring Jason to his coordinates.

"What the... How is this possible?" Jason asked, absolutely dumbfounded by what he saw. In front of them was the portal from the picture, with swirling yellow and dark blue vortex within it and the yellow and dark blue particles the vortex emitted.

"Do... do you think we should go in?" Adam asked nervously, venturing a bit closer to the mysterious portal.

"Well, I guess so.. Couldn't hurt, right?" Jason asked back, equally nervous about this impossible portal.

"Ok. On three?" Adam said, positioning his avatar to one side of the portal.

"Yeah," Jason said, positioning his avatar next to Adam's.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" Adam and Jason said in unison before jumping in.

Then everything got extremely bright before darkness engulfed the two.

**Okay, I hate to say it, but any updates may be a bit scattered due to the midterms coming up and the fact that I have... something.. that makes it very hard to carry on a conversation because it makes me all like "Yeah, ok, *splutter* that soun- *cough* -ds grea-*splutter cough*t._"_**

**_Anywhoodles, on the topic of reviews, you may ask questions to people. You can ask Adam, Ty, Jason, Dirt, me, and the guy in the corner (May add more soon) questions! :D Please specify who the questions are for!_**

**_-Jordyn out!_**

*******Disappears in a flood of ender pearls***

******By the way.. Yummie, you weren't flaming at all! That was actually very good criticism that led to the edit in the prologue! I thank you for that! *gives Yummie a budder flower***


	3. Damn Squids

_** Damn, two in one day! Yay for weekends!**_

_**Here ya go!**_

Chapter 2

Damn Squids

_What just happened? _ Adam thought as his consciousness slowly returned. _And why the hell does it feel like I'm lying on grass?! _

Adam slowly opened his eyes. It was pretty bright, so it hurt a bit. He first registered colors; green, blue, yellow, white, brown and pink. Then, suddenly, something snorted at him. Once everything came into focus, Adam saw a pig. A very blocky pig.

"Oh my god!" Adam yelled, shooting up and somehow managing to do a back flip on to a nearby ledge.

"Wait. How the fuck did I get up here?" Adam said after a few seconds, finally registering that he had just done a back flip, which he had never been able to do before. He jumped down from the ledge and felt something bump against his chest, then looked down and saw that he was wearing the same amulet that his Minecraft avatar wore; in fact, he was wearing exactly what his avatar wore.

"Holy shit... I'm… I'm in freakin Minecraft! How the hell does that even work?!" he said, finally realizing that everything in this world except his body was very, very blocky.

_Wait. Where's Jason?! _Adam realized as he ran around the small valley he was in, feverishly looking for his friend. After a minute or two of searching, he found Jason lying unconscious in a cave. Like Adam, he was also wearing his Minecraft skin, helmet and all.

"Jason! Wake up!" Adam yelled, shaking Jason.

"No… not yet… five more minutes," he mumbled sleepily, his voice slightly muffled by his helmet as he rolled onto his other side.

"No! Wake up NOW!" he yelled again, this time more forceful and louder, before kicking Jason in the stomach.

"OW! What the fuck was… wait. Why are you dressed like your Minecraft skin? And… and why am I wearing a helmet?" Jason said, slightly startled.

"Why don't you look around and see for yourself," Adam said, still slightly annoyed at his friend.

"Holy blocks, batman. Are we…"

"I think so."

"So... we weren't being trolled?"

"Nope."

"Doesn't that mean…. Oh god. They're gonna kill Ty!" Jason realized suddenly, waving his arms around like a maniac at Adam.

"Not if we get there first," Adam said defiantly, walking towards another small cave, "I thought I saw a chest in here. You wanna come see?"

"Sure. I wanna know how chests work now," Jason said, running after Adam.

"HOLY SHIT!" Adam yelled from within the cave, a few seconds after entering.

"What, what's going on?" Jason yelled back, running in. Adam was backed against a wall and his sunglasses, which Jason had just noticed, were glowing blue.

"Sorry," Adam said, his sunglasses returning to normal, "I just accidentally discovered my inventory."

"How did you manage that?" Jason asked, now less scared and more intrigued.

"I was just thinking about pressing E. I'm not sure why though," Adam replied, now rummaging through the chest in the cave.

"Oh!" Jason said as part of the inside of his helmet showed his current inventory. Adam looked over at Jason, but his helmet wasn't glowing like Adam's sunglasses had been. Instead, a small red light on his left arm lit up.

"Hmm, there's a set of budder armor in here, and two swords," Adam said, pulling out some budder armor and setting it down, along with two budder swords, "There's a book too, and a bow with a stack of arrows. And there's a…. what the hell is this?"

"What's what?" Jason said, deactivating his inventory and walking over, as Adam pulled out a black square, with large ridges around the perimeter, a square button on the side, and a small lens in the center.

"What does it do?" Adam asked, flipping the square over in his hands.

"I have no clue. Wanna press the button and find out?" Jason replied, bouncing a little bit at the thought of discovering something never seen in Minecraft.

"Sure, why not?" Adam said, setting the square down and pressing the button.

_**Meanwhile, at the Squid Base Prison Block and Recreational Center….**_

The two soldiers removed the cloth from Ty's mouth before unbinding his wrists and shoving him in to a prison cell, across from what seemed to be the only other occupied cell.

"Enjoy your friend, dude. Because you probably won't see your other ones again," one of the soldiers said in his 'swaggy' voice, before walking off with his partner.

"Go to hell!" Ty yelled after the soldiers as they exited the block.

"Trust me, I've yelled that thousands of times, they still never get there," a voice from the other cell said.

"Who are you? How long have you been here? Why are you here? Where is here?!" Ty said, shooting off those questions in less than a minute, his panic getting the better of him.

"Whoa, slow down the rapid fire," the person, who Ty now realized was probably female, said. "We're in a game called Minecraft."

"Well, that makes sense," Ty said as it finally registered to him that he was wearing what his Minecraft avatar usually wore.

"I'm here because they took my brother, and told me that they'd spare him if I brought myself here. When I got here… he was already dead. As for how long I've been here, I wouldn't know. It's been too long."

"So… they are going to kill me?"

"Probably," the girl said.

"That's… reassuring."

"I know, isn't it?"

"Umm…" Ty started to say something, but was cut off by a loud beep in his headset.

"A new network has been discovered. Would you like to connect now?" a robotic, male voice said.

"Y-Yes?" Ty said nervously into his microphone.

"Connecting!" the voice said again.

"Umm, who are you talking to? Because I'm fairly sure it's not me," the girl said, looking at Ty worriedly.

"AAH!" Ty yelled suddenly, as he felt a horrible stinging in his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Adam and Jason, both of them dressed in their Minecraft skins, sitting down in front of him. Beneath that image, were two small tabs. One obviously was for the image he was seeing now, and as for the other, he wasn't so sure. He visualized clicking on it, and he could suddenly see his cell again. He switched back to Adam and Jason, and saw them standing up, eyes wide.

"Holy shit. Ty?" Adam said nervously, looking at the blue image of Ty.

"Oh my god," Ty said, now standing up as well.

"It must be a projector," Jason said, completely detached from whatever was going on.

"Yeah, no shit," Adam said, elbowing Jason in the side.

"Hey, why are you so violent right now?" Jason said, elbowing Adam back.

"Why are YOU so ignorant right now?" Adam asked, elbowing Jason again.

They continued on like this for a few seconds, before Ty facepalmed and yelled, "GUYS! Keep your heads together!"

"Whoops… Sorry, stressed out right now," Adam said, taking a few steps away from Jason.

"Do you have any clue where you are?" Jason asked, now on topic.

"No, I don't. Do you?" Ty asked, looking over to his right, where there was just a wall to Adam and Jason.

"Umm… who are you talking to?" Jason asked, as Ty looked back towards them.

"Err… there's another person here too. She's been here longer than I have, and I wanted to know if she knew where we were, which she doesn't," Ty said, switching back into the cave.

"Oh."

"You might wanna get off of whatever you're on! I can hear guards!" Adam and Jason heard a voice come from Ty's right, with an urgent tone.

"Shit. You sure?" Ty said, looking to his left again.

"Positive. It's not hard, they never stop making that weird noise," The voice said again.

"Ok. I have to go; I'll try to reconnect later! Keep the projector thingy with you!" Ty said, as he disconnected from the projector and his image disappeared.

"Hey. What the hell is goin on here?" the guard asked as he walked in.

"Umm... what?" Ty asked, realizing that he couldn't understand the squids' language.

"Twenty nine," the girl said.

"Oookay then…" the guard said, walking away.

"Did you know what he said?" Ty asked after the guard had gone.

"Not a clue. I just say a number or something else equally random whenever they walk in here," the girl replied, swinging her arm around.

After a few minutes, Ty realized something.

"Hey," he said to the girl, "You never told me your name. I'm Ty."

Ty watched as the girl swung off her bunk and walked over to the bars of her cell.

"Do you want the name given to me, or what I go by now?" the girl asked, her head down, a pair of goggles shining in the dim light. Ty could see what she looked like now. Her hair was very short and messy, and looked to be a dark blond. She was wearing a black sweatshirt with two purple stripes on either sleeve, and dark blue jeans.

"Is there a difference between the two?" Ty asked, walking over to the bars of his cell.

"A pretty good sized one, in my opinion," the girl replied.

"Okay then. What do you go by now?"

"You can call me Bless," the girl said, looking up to reveal shining purple eyes.

**_Look, an OC! Don't worry, she's just supporting right now. Later on, she becomes more of a major character._**

**_Questions! (There was only one :( )_**

**To: Sky (aka Adam) **

**Why do you hate squids?**

Adam: I don't know, maybe because they KIDNAPPED MY FRIEND AND DRAGGED MY OTHER FRIEND AND I INTO MINECRAFT?!

Jason: Calm down dude. The stress is getting to you again.

Adam: Whoops, sorry. XD**  
**

**_Anywhoodles, that concludes my productivity for the day! See you all again eventually!_  
**

**_-Jordyn out!_**

**_*Disappears in a shower of those health crystals in the End*_**

**_BTW; South, how's this for a longer chapter? :D_**

**_I realized something that made it imperative that I edit this chapter to fit that concept! It won't be obvious, however, until later in the story!_**

**_And then I realized something ELSE that is VERY obvious! _**


	4. The Power of Budder

_** I'm sorry this took so long! I hate being sick!**_

_**Thank you for being patient with me! :D**_

_**And I just want to say that Adam hit 1 million subs a few days ago! WOO! (the video gave me an idea *engage mischievous face*)**_

Chapter 3

The Power of Budder **(AN: I swear to god I wrote this title BEFORE the last Epic Jump Map Budder Edition episode)**

"Holy shit!" Ty said, stumbling backwards, "What the hell is wrong with your eyes?!"

"What do you mean?" Bless asked, the light from her eyes intensifying a bit.

"Well, for one thing, they're fucking glowing!" Ty replied, still pretty startled.

"Erm... what?" Bless said, the confused look on her face concealed by the shadows in her cell.

"Wait. You didn't know that your eyes glow?" Ty asked back, now confused as well.

"I haven't seen what my face looks like since the last time I saw water, and that was before I got here. They were normal then. If we needed water here, then maybe I'd have known they were glowing before," she replied, walking over to the wall and resting her head on it, "I should have known already, though, with what they put me through."

"What do you mean?"

"After they killed my brother, they locked me in here. They weren't very smart then, even less so than now, so I escaped this cell several times. But because of the way this block is set up, with the other side of that door being a small lake, they managed to catch me. After that happened about 5 more times, they sent me to the End, thinking that I'd die there, but they didn't account for the fact that I still had my sword," Bless smiled, then continued, "I ended up killing the dragon after a while, which opened the portal back. The endermen weren't happy in the least, and started swarming me as I went to grab the egg before I came back here. I had barely touched the egg, right before they killed me, when I felt a slight shock, and then they just... stopped. They quit attacking, and acted like they would if I hadn't aggravated them. When I jumped through the portal, I reappeared at my old base, the last place I truly slept. I thought I was safe, and built a place for the egg to hatch in peace."

"Then how did you end up back here?" Ty asked, as he sat down on his small bunk.

"They traced my goggles, with a tracking device they had placed in the strap. By the time I had found and removed it, it was too late, so I released the dragon that had hatched a few weeks earlier and waited. They found me and took me back here, where they had taken measures to keep me from escaping like I had before," Bless said, lying down on her bunk, "You may as well try to sleep; I think they'll be shutting off the lights soon."

"Oh... Okay then. Night," Ty said, lying down on his bunk.

_**Meanwhile, at the temporary base thingy...**_

"Okay," Adam said, pacing around, "We need to get moving. We don't know how long we have until those damn squids kill Ty."

"But we don't have any idea where they are! They could be anywhere, and we can't just pick a direction!" Jason said, leaning against the wall of their small cave.

"Yeah, you're right… What about that book?" Adam asked, taking the book from his inventory and looking at its cover, "It says 'Guide to Being a Squid.'"

"Maybe they put coordinates in there!" Jason said with a hopeful tone in his voice.

Adam opened the book and started scanning through the pages. After about 5 minutes of searching, most of that time spent trying to find the end of the pages that were nothing more than how 'awesome' the Squid Army is, he found the coordinates to their base.

"Hold on," Adam said, snapping the book shut and replacing it in his inventory, "How are we supposed to make it to their base using coordinates if we don't even know our own coordinates?"

"Good point. We need a debug menu or something," Jason said, sliding down the wall and sitting again. Suddenly, Adam yelled in surprise. Jason looked over and saw that one side of Adam's sunglasses was now glowing red, instead of both turning blue, like when he opened his inventory.

"I think I just solved our problem," Adam said after the shock wore off, turning to face Jason, "We need to head northeast."

"How do you know?"

"I opened a debug menu."

"How did you manage that?"

"I have no clue."

"Oh… Well then, if we're going now, we need to gear up. Was there any more armor in the chest besides this one set?" Jason asked, standing up and walking over to the pile of armor.

"No, I don't think so," Adam replied, deactivating the debug menu and walking over to the armor, "Take the helmet and leggings, I'll take the chest plate. We'll keep the boots just in case."

"Ok…. How do we put them on?" Jason asked skeptically, picking up the helmet and trying to put it on top of his helmet. Suddenly, the helmet merged with Jason's helmet, turning it from blue to golden. The leggings did the same, turning the legs of his spacesuit outfit golden.

"Damn… That's awesome!" Adam said, sliding on the chest plate, which had shrunk to fit him perfectly. They left their little cave, each carrying a budder sword, and started heading northeast. As they walked past a small lake, they failed to notice the squid watching them from its depths.

_**Meanwhile, in Dirt's throne room…..**_

"I thought I told you to clean out that chest!" Dirt yelled at one of his soldiers.

"I was going to, but I didn't think they'd get there so quickly," the soldier said, cowering slightly.

"Obviously, you don't think much at all! YOU'RE FIRED!" Dirt yelled, reaching for a lever near him.

"Does that mean I get to leave?" the now ex-soldier asked, slightly hopeful.

"You get to leave my sight," Dirt replied, flipping the lever, which opened a trapdoor beneath the ex-soldier, dropping into a pit of fire. He then looked at a small group of soldiers that had just watched their friend, for lack of a better term, get fired.

"You five! Go intercept the two crafters! They are directly southwest of here!"

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison, running out the door.

**_And back with Adam and Jason..._**

"I think we should find some shelter," Jason said, looking around, the worried expression on his face concealed by his helmet.

"Why do you think that?" Adam asked, looking straight ahead. The left lens of his sunglasses was glowing red again as he kept track of their coordinates.

"Because... it's getting dark... and there are zombies and whatnot in the dark," Jason said, a worried tone leaking into his voice.

"I'm not going to stop because of a few fucking zombies! You can find some shelter if you want, I'm not stopping until we've saved Ty and killed all of those fucking squids," Adam said, annoyance evident in his voice as he continued walking.

"Well, here's your chance," Jason said as five squids came running at them from over the hill, each one wearing an iron chest plate and carrying an iron sword. Adam and Jason pulled out their swords and started running at the squids. Adam immediately slashed at the chest plate of the nearest squid. The chest plate immediately disintegrated, leaving a large burn across the chest of the squid.

"Holy shit," Adam whispered, stabbing his sword through the chest of the burned squid, causing the squid to violently explode into a cloud of blue dust.

"Hey! Can I get some help over here?" Jason yelled, fending off two of the squids while the other two ran at Adam, who swung his sword through their necks, causing them to explode like their friend had.

"Just a second!" Adam yelled back, doing a front flip into the two squids and slashing his sword through them.

"How the fuck do you do that?" Jason asked, watching as the two squids exploded into nothing.

"I don't have a clue," Adam said, looking at his sword, which he had just noticed glowed faintly.

"Well... okay then... Shall we continue?" Jason asked, putting his sword back in his inventory and walking over the hill.

"Yeah... Screw shelter," Adam said, running after his friend.

_** OK, for the sole purpose of the fact that I want you to be able to 'see' what goes on in these segments, I look almost exactly like Bless, only my eyes are orange, the stripes on my sweatshirt are orange, and I wear a set of black and orange headphones instead of goggles. Kay? Kay.**_

**To Adam: Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright. The squids won't kill Ty. Trust me, I won't let them. *holds up budder gun* Here's some budder. *hands Adam 64 stacks of budder***

Adam: ERMAHGERD DER BERDDER! *rolls around in budder*

**To Bless: Do you think you look cool in goggles? And will your original name be revealed soon?**

Bless: I think I look pretty epic in goggles. And you'd have to ask the author. *swings sledgehammer through a wall*

Me: *steps through hole in wall* DAMMIT! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL?!

Bless: *tries to hide in corner*

Me: Damn right, you better try to hide. *grumbles and walks through hole again, sealing it with silly putty and bits of drywall*

**To Ty: If the guard you told to go to hell DID go to hell, how would that make you feel?**

Ty: It'd make me feel like I could make it rain money.

**To Adam: Why do you get pissed easily?**

Adam: *still rolling in budder* Hmm? Oh... I'm stressed... Stress makes me angry... mmmm budder...

**To Jason: Do you always have to put up with Adam getting pissed?**

Jason: Unfortunately. He can be a bitch sometimes.

Adam: I heard that! ...mmm budder...

**To Ty: Do you really want the squids to go to the Nether? (I know I do)**

Ty: Who doesn't want the squids to burn in the Nether?

**To Bless: Who was your brother?**

Bless: My brother... was my brother. *dramatic music*

**To Adam: When did the BUDDER obsession start?**

Adam: I can't answer that, sadly, because I am just a fictional representation of a real person that lives in the mind of an insane 14-year-old girl. *swings sledgehammer through patched wall*

Me: THAT'S IT! TO THE SQUID ROOM WITH YOU! *throws Adam in a room of squids*

Squids: HEY. HEY, WE'RE SQUIDS. SQUIDS. WE'RE SQUIDS. HEY. SQUIDS.

Adam: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!

Me: That's what you get for breaking the fourth wall!

**_Alright, guys, that's all I've got for this chapter. Hope you've enjoyed! I'd love it if you left a review! :D_**

**_-Jordyn out!_**


	5. Squids are Stupid

_** Hey**** there! I'm baaack! Sorry this took so long, it's been typed up for a while but I couldn't get on a computer to publish it!**_

_**Anywhoodles, here's the very very late fourth chapter of Aquatic Evils!**_

Squids are Stupid

Ty awoke to some strange sounds. Upon investigation, he found two squids leaning against a wall next to Bless's cell. They appeared to be engaged in conversation, speaking a weird language, which to most people sounded like a strange mixtures of whistles and squeaks. Bless was already awake, and apparently aware of their presence, as she was trying to steal the keys of the guard closest to her. She obviously knew what she was doing; the keys weren't making the slightest jingle, and the guard was completely oblivious to her objective. Bless finally got them out of the guard's possession, just before the two squids either wrapped up their conversation or decided to continue it elsewhere.

"Damn," Ty said, swinging himself off of his bunk, "You're good at that."

"Funny thing is, I've never done it before," Bless said, swinging the key ring around her wrist.

"So, are we getting out of this shithole?"

"Hell yeah, I just have to find the key."

"How long will that take?"

"Not too long. Those people you were talking to, were they coming here?"

"You mean Adam and Jason? Yeah, they were on their way here."

"You should probably tell them what's going on. So they don't get the wrong idea and think you're already dead," Bless said, kneeling down to start attempting to find the key that would open both their cells.

"That's a good idea," Ty said, pressing a button he had found earlier on the side of his headset.

"Would you like to connect?" the voice said in his speaker.

"Yes," Ty said, looking over at Bless, who was still fiddling with the keys.

_**On Adam and Jason's end…**_

Adam and Jason had been walking for some time, stopping every so often to rest, determined to rescue their friend, not knowing whether he was already dead or not. It had been roughly 1 1/2 days, and they had walked through two nights, fighting zombies, skeletons, Endermen, and a few groups of squids. Adam's sword didn't disintegrate the nighttime mobs like it would the squids, but it was still very powerful against them. Both of them were fighting with skills they never knew they had; they just knew what to do and when to do it.

At about noon on the second day, Adam heard a frequent beeping. He pulled out the receiver and flicked it on, and it projected the blue image of Ty.

"Oh, thank god," Jason said, a relieved look on his face, which no one could see anyway, due to his helmet blocking it from view.

"What?" Ty asked, his voice sounding slightly robotic through the speakers.

"We didn't know if you were dead or not," Adam said, the relieved look on his face actually visible.

"Well, if this works, I won't be dying anytime soon. Bless managed to get some keys, and we should be able to break out," Ty said, looking over to his right again.

"Who's Bless?" Jason asked, clearly confused even though his face wasn't visible.

"The other person that the squids are holding captive," Ty replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Well, we'll be there soon, so we'll meet up with you, ok?" Adam said, checking their coordinates.

"Alright, I got it!" said a voice from Ty's right.

"Sweet. We'll meet you guys soon," Ty said, disconnecting from the projector.

"Alright, let's get going," Adam said, walking northeast again.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Jason asked, walking to a small cave nearby. Within, was a small family of pigs. There were 2 adult pigs, one baby, and one that was somewhere in-between.

"Yes, Jason, those are pigs," Adam said, slightly annoyed, "They go oink."

"Wait. You can't hear them?" Jason asked, kneeling on the floor of the cave.

"Hear who? All I hear is you and these pigs oinking away."

"That's weird, because I can hear them talking," Jason said, petting the baby pig as it walked over, "Hehe. The teenager is named Jeffery."

"You have gone off the deep end, haven't you?" Adam asked, now concerned for his friend's mental stability.

"No, I'm fairly certain I am not insane," Jason replied, standing up, "Let's just go."

_**In Dirt's command room...**_

The two guards walked into their leader's command room. They had been told that they would be receiving orders to murder the newer prisoner.

"Yes, sir," the two squids said in unison, kneeling before their master.

"Alrighty. You two are going to kill Deadlox," Dirt said, playing with a piece of string he had found earlier, "Nothin fancy, everything like that backfires. Just drown- wait. Where are your keys?"

The guard in question checked his side. "They're gone. The prisoners must have stolen them."

"WHAT?!" Dirt stood up, enraged. He pointed at a group of about twenty squids standing across the room, "Go! Intercept the prisoners immediately!"

_**And back to Bless and Ty...**_

After unlocking her own cell, Bless walked over and unlocked Ty's. The iron door swung open with ease, and Bless lead them down the hall to the exit.

"I hope your headset is waterproof," Bless said, adjusting her goggles, "Because we're going to have to swim out of the lake that is on the other side of the exit."

"Wait," Ty said, stopping suddenly, "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah. Those are squid sounds," Bless reached over her shoulder and grabbed a blade that wasn't there before. The sword was a glowing purple, with a budder hilt. There were miniscule inscriptions down the front and back of the hilt. She grabbed another budder one and tossed it to Ty, just as the squids burst into the hallway.

"Let's fucking do this."

_**Sorry about how short it is, but look on the bright side! More room for the questions you guys left! :D**_

**To Adam: JUST USE YOUR MIND! Whatever you visualize, it will appear! Do it! Do it for the budder!**

Adam: *makes concentrated face*

Jason: Are you trying to take a shit or something?

Adam: Must... make... budder appear...

Jason: Ooookay then... *backs away slowly*

**To Ty: And what if you COULD rain money?**

Ty: Then I'd be very rich and all the plants would be dead because money is not water.

**To Bless: Can I try out your goggles?**

Bless: Nope. They make me look awesome and if I took them off then I would look less awesome and that could not happen.

**To Adam's BUDDER sword: Do you have a name? Do you like being used to kill squids? Do you like squids?**

Sword: *can't reply because it is an inanimate object of epicosity and budder*

**From Kitty Cat: You know what? BUTTER FOR EVERYONE! *makes budder rain from the sky* Ty gets some budder! Adam gets more budder! Jason gets some budder! Bless gets some budder! Dirt gets... Blown up! *blows up Dirt* THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TAKING TY! Oh, one more thing... *destroys fourth wall* BE FREE! *runs off* IT WAS WORTH IT!**

Everyone but me: YAY! BUDDER!

Me: OH HEELLLL NAW! *grabs Kitty and throws her in a cell with Lalna*

Lalna: Whose bad idea was it to throw me in here and why?!

Me: That would be me, thank you very much.

****(One-shot about why Lalna is in there is up! It's called _Lalna and the Button. _You should totally go over there after you finish reading all this insanity)_  
_

**To Squids: ****Why are you so annoying?**

General Population of Squids: BECAUSE WE CAN AND ARE SQUIDS. SQUUUIIIIIIDDDDSSS.

Adam: Just shut up already!

**From loserthatscool: *Gets rocket launcher and shoots repaired wall*troll face***

Me: *grabs him and shoots him with rocket launcher then throws him in the cell with Kitty and Lalna*

**To Jason: How many times do you think Adam will say "JASON I'M STARTLED!"?**

Jason: Yes.

Adam: Jason! I'M STARTLED!

Jason: Oh god, what now?

Adam: That answer wasn't valid.

Jason: SON OF A- *shoves Adam into squid room*

Adam: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!

Squids: SQUIIIIIDDDDDDSSSS.

**To everyone except the Squids, Sky and Bless: What do you think Sky would do if there was no budder?  
XD (gives you 1000lb stack of budder)**

Bless: Why don't I get to answer? *puppy dog eyes engaged*

Jason: He'd probably obsess over something stupid like Lapis Lazuli or something.

Martyn: *bashes through wall that separates stories* HEY! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH LAPIS! *smacks Jason across the room* *storms back through giant hole in the wall while grumbling*

Ty: Now I'm afraid to answer...

**From Blueseas: What's the fourth wall?**

Me: The fourth wall is an imaginary object that separates the fictional world that the story resides in from reality. We here love to break it wide open.

_**Ok! I have things to say now! Firstly, there are 2 stories that I want you people to check out after you are done here. First one is WildcatInk's **_**Daring Eternal. _It is an awesome story, with a healthy dose of budder and the Sky Army. Second is YellowIdeaHunter's_ ****Epic Jump Map Budder Edition. _It's another take on the map that is overall very good!_**

**_Secondly, I have news that is awesome-sauce._**

**_Are you ready?_**

**_Are you sure?_**

**_Are you sure you're sure you're sure?_**

**_Really?_**

**_Ok then. Don't say I didn't try to warn you._**

**_There will be a sequel to this. Haven't decided on the final title, but it is coming! :D_**

**_I'll try to have the next chapter of Beyond the Screen up soon!_**

**_-Jordyn out!_**


End file.
